


В сетях паука

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance, Shorts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он медленно затягивает её в свои сети. В свою паутину чувств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Абигейл

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов в алфавитном порядке.
> 
> Некоторые буквы пропущены, т.к. на эту букву не добавили игровых объектов (или добавили, но только в DLC: SW, которого нет в рассказе).

— Ну здравствуй, — ухмыльнулся Веббер. — Давно тебя не видно.  
  
Венди поморщилась и повернулась к нему спиной. Она не любила пауков. Мерзкие тонкие лапки, липкая паутина и противное шипение — всё это сквикало её до дрожи. Ей не хотелось даже находиться рядом с ними.  
  
— Ты не рада? — спросил Веббер и положил Венди руку на плечо. Она вскрикнула и отшатнулась назад. Из-под земли вылетел призрак с цветком на голове, немного осветив пространство вокруг себя.  
  
— Только тронь её, — прошипел призрак, злобно прищурившись. — Порву на куски.  
  
Его явно пытались запугать. Однако Веббер лишь усмехнулся.  
  
— Кого мы видим! Сама Абигейл к нам пожаловала, — ухмылка не сходила с его лица. — Не бойся, с твоей сестрой ничего не станется. Так зачем вы зашли?  
  
— Дела появились в пещерах, — коротко отрезала Венди.  
  
— Вот как. Странно, что именно в нашей. Да и не вовремя вы, вот-вот начнётся землетрясение, — издав короткий смешок, Веббер спустился с потолка на тонкой верёвке из паутины. — Лучше бы вам найти укрытие, а то задавит камнями.  
  
— Кто тебя научил этому? — Венди скривилась от омерзения.  
  
— Глубинные пауки. Это не здесь. Мы покажем позже.  
  
— Боюсь, позже не наступит никогда, — ответила она, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Даже не обнимешь нас на прощание? — Веббер дотронулся лапками до земли, а в следующую секунду встал на ноги.  
  
— Вот ещё. Обнимать такое чудовище, как ты!  
  
Внутри неприятно похолодело. Это задело его, но он не подавал виду. Вместо этого Веббер улыбнулся.  
  
— Верно. Мы — чудовище.  
  
Земля стала подрагивать.  
  
— Началось… — прошептала Венди и медленно попятилась назад.  
  
— Нужно спрятаться. Пошли в спилагмиты.  
  
— Спилагмиты? — Венди недоверчиво приподняла одну бровь. Абигейл покосилась на Веббера, словно тот умалишённый. — Ты хотел сказать «сталагмиты»?  
  
— Я всё правильно сказал. Нет времени объяснять, идём.  
  
Он повёл сестёр самой короткой дорожкой к дому пауков. Это было что-то похожее на сталагмит, покрытый паутиной.  
  
— Мерзость! — воскликнула Венди, едва заприметила это.  
  
Веббера снова задело это, но он ничего ей не ответил. Пока он договаривался с жителями на паучьем языке (который, к слову, больше похож на смесь шипения, кашля и отхаркивания), Абигейл втолковывала Венди, что согласна с Веббером, ведь она может пострадать.  
  
— Они согласны! — воскликнул он, и в эту же секунду земля стала трястись, а с «потолка» попадали первые камни. — Прячьтесь!  
  
Преодолевая отвращение, Венди зашла внутрь. Пауки расступились, никому ведь не хотелось, чтобы она случайно раздавила их лапы. В свете каски никого не было видно, ведь он вреден для них, поэтому ей было нетрудно представить, что их нет.  
  
Следом залетела её сестра-призрак. Хотя ей ничего не будет, но на Венди вполне могли напасть пауки. Пусть там безопаснее, но слишком им доверять не стоит.  
  
Едва у входа показался Веббер, послышался грохот. Камни падали на «крышу» и разбивались об неё. Он едва успел забежать, и тут же то место, где он стоял, засыпало.  
  
— Да уж… Надеюсь, эти стены выдержат. Впервые такое сильное землетрясение, — попытался сказать Веббер, но его никто не услышал из-за нарастающего шума. Однако довольно быстро всё прекратилось.  
  
— Как вы? — спросил он на человеческом языке, а после повторил то же самое для пауков. Они что-то зашипели в ответ. Венди пыталась откашляться.  
  
— Больше никогда не пойду сюда… Ужасное место! Зачем только послушала тебя?! Как мы теперь выберемся?  
  
— Ты разве не брала лопату?  
  
— Нет, идиот!  
  
Третий раз кольнули её слова в самое сердце, но Веббер молчал. К нему подлетела Абигейл. Она светилась красным от злости.  
  
— Если ты её не вытащишь отсюда, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! — выкрикнула она ему в ухо, а после сильно ударила. Было больно, но он стерпел.  
  
— Ладно… Мы выкопаем руками, — Веббер постарался улыбнуться, но выглядело это как-то… неискренне.  
  
Камень за камнем, камень за камнем… Половина из них раскрошилась. Некоторые были очень тяжёлыми, так что сдвинул он их только с помощью пауков. Венди в ужасе выбежала, и тут же её стошнило. Теперь уже сквикнуло Веббера, но он предпочёл снова промолчать.  
  
Вытерев рот, он спросила:  
  
— Как я теперь выберусь отсюда? Где мы вообще?!  
  
 — Вы останетесь тут навсегда и станете нашими рабынями, — ухмыльнулся Веббер и тут же получил удар по голове от Абигейл. — Ай! И пошутить уже нельзя!  
  
— Твои шутки такие же мерзкие, как и ты! Без тебя обойдёмся! — прокричала Венди и убежала вместе с сестрой. Свет от каски и Абигейл был виден ещё какое-то время, но вскоре он скрылся во тьме. Веббер сел на землю, поджав колени и уткнувшись в них носом.  
  
— Почему нас все ненавидят? — спросил он самого себя. — Разве мы сделали им что-то плохое?..  
  
По щеке скатилась скупая слеза и упала вниз. Веббер не мог понять, отчего ему так больно и тоскливо. Схватившись за голову, он мелко задрожал, а после уполз на «потолок» и остался там. Ему больше не хотелось спускаться, лишь бы его больше никто не видел…


	2. Болото

Погода сегодня не задалась. Венди сидела под зонтиком и смотрела на угасающее пламя костра. Молния то и дело ярко вспыхивала, а дождь, казалось, только усиливался. Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт. Всё приобрело красноватый оттенок. Сумерки.  
  
Из карстовой воронки показались знакомые паучьи лапки, а после и обладатель оных. Щурясь от света, Веббер поднялся на поверхность и тут же заприметил Венди вдалеке.  
  
«Просто пройдём мимо… Кому эти высокомерные выскочки сдались?»  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что ему надо было пройти через временный лагерь Венди, а после — на болото. Можно, конечно, и в обход, но там жили свины. Эти деградирующие существа вечно нападали на него (да и на всех пауков), только заприметив. Других дорог к болоту он не знал.  
  
Вздохнув, Веббер набрался смелости и пошёл вперёд. Он старался обойти её со спины, чтобы Венди ничего не увидела. Он уже почти пересёк «запретную зону», но она резко повернулась назад, за дровами, чтобы подкинуть их в костёр. Венди смотрела прямо в его глаза.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь оставить нас в покое? — по тону можно было понять, что настроена она агрессивно.  
  
Веббер попытался что-то ответить, но он не находил слов. Все фразы разбежались в голове, словно растворились в воздухе. Мысли спутались. Наконец Веббер ответил, надев свою маску:  
  
— Мы просто идём по своим делам, — он улыбнулся во всю ширь. — А вот вы почему-то подозрительно часто оказываетесь возле нашей пещеры, госпожа Венди. Я бы с огромным удовольствием остался с вами, но нам нужно успеть на финальную битву мэрмов с щупальцами до наступления темноты.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я поверю в этот бред?! И хватит строить из себя вежливого!  
  
Он лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
— Пройдёмте с нами. И вы убедитесь, что я не вру.  
  
Венди задумалась. Пойти с этим идиотом или остаться тут?  
  
— Ладно. Но только туда и обратно.  
  
— Без проблем. Но идти назад вы будете сами. Мы бы могли помочь, но мне так хочется посмотреть.  
  
— Как будто тебя кто-то просит!  
  
— Вот как. Надеюсь, вы не боитесь монстров. Позвольте спросить, а где госпожа Абигейл?  
  
Венди опустила голову. Видимо, её задела эта тема.  
  
— Они убили её. Нужно ждать, когда цветок снова можно будет использовать для ритуала.  
  
— Примите наши соболезнования, — Веббер снял несуществующую шляпу и взял её за руку, которую та тут же выдернула.  
  
— Не делай вид, будто тебе не всё равно!  
  
— Я не делаю… Ладно, пойдём. Иначе опоздаем.  
  
Веббер сделал из подручных материалов — веток и травы — факел и протянул Венди. Солнце уходило за горизонт, бросая последние лучи на них. Дождь усиливался.  


***

  
Мэрмы выползли из своих покосившихся домиков. Щупальца не заставили себя ждать и начали закручиваться, нанося хлещущие удары. Веббер прятался вместе в Венди под кустошляпой, чтобы их не заметили, ведь легко и самому под удар попасть. Периодические вспышки молнии освещали всё вокруг.  
  
— Скучно, — бросила она.  
  
— Пойдёшь домой?  
  
— Да. Где мой зонтик?  
  
— Ты его вроде… — Веббер не договорил и осмотрелся. Должно быть, он выпал, его сдуло ветром или ещё что-то, но зонт находился в самом центре битвы. Венди не заметила этого. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Веббер надел деревянную броню и молнией побежал вперёд, получая удары и от щупалец, и от мэрмов, но он старался не обращать на них внимания. Добежав до зонтика, схватил его и понёсся назад, но упал возле Венди, споткнувшись о камень. Зонт полетел в неё.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, что это было?! Почему он оказался там?  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Веббер и снял почти сломавшуюся броню. — Наверное, ты уронила.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я виновата? Да ну тебя! Я домой!  
  
Венди взяла кустошляпу, раскрыла зонт и пошла обратно.  
  
— Пока, — сухо ответил он и сел на землю. Его рука наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Веббер отдёрнул её. Рядом лежал зонтик. Ничего не понимая, он обернулся. Как раз в этот момент молния осветила всё вокруг. Венди уходила под зонтом.  
  
— Так это был другой? Не её? — тихо спросил Веббер самого себя и осмотрел себя. Куча царапин, ран, синяков. Раскрыв зонтик, он побежал за ней.  
  
— Прости. Там их было два.  
  
— Да не нужны мне твои извинения, — пробормотала Венди и ушла, оставив его под дождём одного.  
  
Вебберу уже не хотелось наблюдать за битвой. Он молча прошёл мимо неё, дошёл до воронки и прыгнул обратно в пещеры, поклявшись больше не выходить оттуда до наступления темноты, чтобы больше не видеть Венди и не делать себе больно.


	3. Венди

В очередной раз из карстовой воронки показалась голова Веббера с четырьмя короткими лапками и восемью глазами, которые щурились от яркого света. Но времени раздумывать не было. Быстро выпрыгнув оттуда, он побежал к ближайшей тени под деревом и схватился за голову. В памяти всплывали жуткие кадры. Глубинные черви, которые хотели разорвать Веббера на куски своими острыми клыками. Зайцы, которые набросились на него, едва увидев. А ведь он всего лишь решил отойти подальше от родных коконов и спилагмитов, поскольку рядом закончились ресурсы. Всё-таки Веббер знал пещеры не настолько хорошо, как думал.  
  
Он слышал странные голоса, которые неразборчиво шептали что-то на латыни. Периодически попадались знакомые слова, но они тут же тонули среди остальных, смешиваясь в одно целое. Голову словно сдавили в тисках. Всё казалось бледным и неестественным, потерявшим краски. Он видел странные вещи, и они явно не были реальными — что-то отдалённо похожее на огромную тлю с кучей конечностей, через которую просвечивалось всё остальное. Веббер зажмурился, но тут же открыл глаза, когда вновь увидел весь тот ужас.  
  
В пещерах не так хорошо, как казалось.  
  
— Снова ты? — раздалось где-то рядом. Послышался грустный и несколько разочарованный вздох. Он тут же подскочил и посмотрел в ту сторону.  
  
В полутора метрах стояла Венди. Внутри появилось появилось жгучее чувство обиды… и ещё какое-то непонятное. Но в этот раз она не вела себя так агрессивно, как обычно. Веббер протёр глаза, но она не исчезла. Значит, не галлюцинация.  
  
— И из-за чего на этот раз ты вылез?  
  
Он не знал, что ответить. В голове в один миг исчезли все мысли, оставив лишь обрывки каких-то слов. Его смутил тон Венди. Не враждебный. Нейтральный. С чего вдруг такая доброта? Даже не пытается оскорбить или задеть. Веббер даже забыл о том, что происходило с ним несколько минут назад, о голосах и о тле.  
  
— Ладно, молчи, — совершенно спокойно ответила она. — Ты выглядишь напуганным.  
  
По спине прошёлся холодок. Настоящей Венди было бы всё равно на его самочувствие.  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил Веббер шёпотом и вздрогнул от его звучания.  
  
— Память отшибло?! — произнесла она это довольно резко. Он облегчённо вздохнул, но Венди тут же продолжила: — Прости.  
  
Глаза расширились от удивления. Сама Венди просит у него прощения. Раньше она его ненавидела. Что изменилось за те две недели, пока они не виделись? Веббер не смог сказать ни слова.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — невозмутимо произнесла та.  
  
Теперь у него нервно задёргалось нижнее веко. Происходило что-то странное, он чувствовал это. Веббер начал медленно отходить назад. Его пугали перемены в этой девочке, он запомнил её совершенно другой. Грубой, хамкой, дерзкой, немного истеричкой. И нравилась она именно такой, пусть порой её оскорбления задевали. Это — всего лишь жалкая пародия. Кто угодно, но не Венди.  
  
— Куда собрался? Я тебя не отпускала.  
  
Вокруг его ног в ту же секунду обвились полупрозрачные чёрные руки. Как те, которые тушили по ночам его костёр. Они словно были сделаны из того же, что и непонятная огромная тля. Но пройти насквозь не вышло, равно как и сдвинуться с места. Если раньше всё это вызывало недоумение и подозрение, то сейчас Вебберу стало по-настоящему жутко.  
  
И снова эти непонятные голоса, сливающиеся в единый гул. Нужно что-то сделать, пока рассудок не опустился ещё ниже. Тогда это всё пропадёт. Он почувствовал, как ещё несколько пар рук обвились вокруг него, не давая пошевелиться. Даже дышать было тяжело.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — с трудом произнёс Веббер и почувствовал боль в лёгких. Он закашлялся.  
  
Ответа он не получил. То, что пару минут назад было внешне похоже на Венди, теперь деформировалось до неузнаваемости: глаза сузились и налились кровью, зубы заострились, лицо сильно вытянулось. Руки стали такими же, как те, которые сейчас мешали ему двигаться. Оно зашипело и набросилось на Веббера. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть всего этого…  
  
Однако боли он не почувствовал, лишь секундную невесомость и облегчение, а после сильный удар о землю. Первое, что увидел Веббер, открыв глаза, — голубое небо, кажущееся бескрайним. Он мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Больше ничего не давило. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что теперь может свободно двигаться. Ничего не понимая, Веббер поднялся и увидел, что то существо насквозь проткнуто копьём, будто его метнули. Голоса не пропали, но сейчас Вебберу было не до них. Кто мог это сделать? Неужели…  
  
Он посмотрел в сторону густых кустов. На секунду Вебберу показалось, что там промелькнула знакомая розовая лента, давно запутавшаяся в светлых волосах. А может, всего лишь померещилось? Или он сам хотел, чтобы это была Венди? Точно ответить на вопрос Веббер не мог, но он был благодарен своему спасителю.  
  
— Спасибо… — тихо прошептал он кому-то неизвестному.


	4. Гломмер

Полная луна освещала голубоватым светом лесную дорогу. Венди ступала очень осторожно и вздрагивала от каждого шороха. В любую минуту могли выскочить оборотни. Конечно, у неё было с собой копьё. И не одно. Но какой в этом толк, если она не успеет вовремя среагировать? Поэтому нужно быть начеку. И сегодня Абигейл не могла её защищать, как обычно. В полнолуние сестра-призрак сходила с ума и пыталась убить Венди, поэтому благоразумно исчезала ещё до ночи. Попросить о помощи было некого. И всё ради проклятого цветка, который растёт только в эту ночь.  
  
Подул холодный ветер. Она поёжилась. «Даже не догадалась одеться потеплее», — промелькнуло в голове. Нужно идти быстрее.  
  
Вскоре Венди вышла на небольшую поляну. Деревья словно уступали дорогу и отходили на второй план, становясь в круг. Посередине стояла разрушенная статуя гломмера. Она сломала её ещё давно, когда срочно пригодился мрамор. Сейчас уже нельзя вспомнить, как она выглядела. На обломках лежал красный цветок, правда, таким он был лишь после того, как сорвать. Когда расцветал, то казался синим и слегка светился.  
  
Венди сорвала его. Послышалось жужжание. Из-за деревьев на поляну вылетел гломмер… и не один. Показались оборотни. Выругавшись про себя, она спрятала цветок в карман и понеслась прочь, на ходу пытаясь найти в рюкзаке копьё и теряя по дороге вещи. Ветки хлестали по щекам, оставляя царапины, но она не могла остановиться. Вдалеке раздался вой. Хотя бы не близко… если это те же, а не остальная компания прибежала на подмогу. В голове была только одна мысль — бежать, причём быстро, ведь оборотни могли убить и гломмера, а это ей совсем не нужно.  
  
Вскоре она выбежала из леса и ненадолго остановилась, переводя дух. Да уж, приключений Венди хватило на ближайшие два месяца. Сзади подлетел гломмер, которого вообще напугала не погоня, а то, что он потеряет из виду цветок. Он никогда не сопротивлялся, если его убивали.  
  
— Легко же тебе живётся. Абсолютно ничего не заботит, — сказала гломмеру Венди. Тот, как и всегда, начал жужжать.  
  
Копьё было найдено, но спокойнее на душе не становилось. Наоборот, возникло чувство, что расслабляться ещё рано, всего лишь середина фильма. Устало вздохнув, она прижалась спиной к стволу дерева и лишь сейчас почувствовала, как горят царапины. Потрёпанная, измотанная и сонная — именно так сейчас можно было описать Венди.  
  
В кустах рядом что-то зашуршало. Она тут же вскочила на ноги, напряглась и сжала копьё так, что вздулись вены. Однако показался из-за них вовсе не оборотень, а Веббер.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — одновременно спросили они друг у друга.  
  
— Мы… светлячков ловим, — ответил он и, видимо, поймав недоверчивый взгляд Венди, достал из-за спины сачок и пустую банку. — А ты?  
  
— Уже ничего. Иду домой.  
  
Орать на него Венди явно была не в состоянии. Не самое подходящее время для выяснения отношений.  
  
Повисло напряжённое молчание. Никто не решался сказать ни слова, будто боясь нарушить тишину. Впрочем, им и не пришлось — можно было ясно услышать, что кто-то бежит в их сторону из леса, довольно быстро приближаясь.  
  
— Оборотни… — едва слышно прошептала она и неуверенно двинулась навстречу врагу. Венди была на пределе и понимала, что её надолго не хватит, но полагаться не на кого. Пробежать ещё километр у неё не было сил.  
  
— Ты что, так просто пойдёшь на них? — обеспокоенно спросил Веббер.  
  
— А что мне остаётся делать? Предлагаешь ждать? — в голосе проскакивали нотки недовольства.  
  
Он ничего не ответил, лишь рывком потянул на себя Венди, и они оба грохнулись.  
  
— Идиот! — раздражённо вскрикнула она и попыталась вскочить, но тут же боль и усталость отозвались во всём теле. Однако Веббер не дал ей вновь обняться с землёй и вовремя подхватил. Взяв Венди на руки, он куда-то побежал — оборотни-то не стояли на месте, в отличие от них.  
  
— Куда?.. — ослабшим голосом спросила она, не особо понимая, где сейчас находится. Веки сами закрывались, а голова тяжелела с каждой секундой. Нельзя было спать, как, впрочем, и слишком доверять ему. Однако между быть разорванной оборотнями и быть съеденной Веббером она бы предпочла второй вариант. Но он до жути наивный и необидчивый, так что запудрить ему мозги было несложно. Венди не сразу поняла, откуда этот бред взялся в её голове, сил не оставалось на адекватные мысли.  
  
— В… пещеру, — тяжело дыша, ответил Веббер. Ещё бы, мало того что бежишь, так ещё и тащишь на руках килограмм сорок. Снова глупые мысли.  
  
Перед глазами всё плыло, так что примерно понять, сколько им ещё, она не могла. Венди знала, что их несколько. Интересно, они все связаны, как норы? Много ходов… Вышел из одного — будто другой мир, похожий на первый. Она тряхнула головой и отогнала подальше эту ерунду, мешающую трезво мыслить.  
  
Вскоре Венди почувствовала, как её уложили и чем-то укрыли. Над ухом послышалось жужжание. А может, они просто работают как телепорты? Снова бред, но почему бы не поверить? «Интересно, вокруг темно, я закрыла глаза или просто ослепла?» — ещё одна глупая мысль, но соображать нормально она не могла и провалилась в сон.  
  
Снилось что-то обрывками, будто куски разных историй склеили вместе, словно так и надо. Сначала Венди летела по небу, протирала звёзды и ставила на место, потом резка картинка менялась, и она уже что-то добывала в шахте. После она оказалась на постепенно тонущем острове… И таких примеров много.  
  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — кострище. Оно горело довольно сильно, значит, совсем недавно туда подкидывали дрова. «Первая разумная мысль за сегодня, браво», — сказала Венди сама себе. Случай в лесу казался таким далёким, как её сон, хотя помнила всё до мельчайших подробностей. Поднявшись, она осмотрелась. Обычный лагерь. Холодильник, казан, алхимическая машина, сундуки и теневой манипулятор. Веббера не было.  
  
— Ты где? — позвала она, и в эту же минуту недопаук спустился с «потолка». Венди вскрикнула и отскочила назад на пару метров. — Ещё раз так меня напугаешь, и я тебе все лапы повыдёргиваю!  
  
— Извини. Я не хотел, — виновато ответил Веббер и отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Если хочешь, ты можешь уйти. Если хочешь, можешь остаться.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Где гломмер?  
  
— Нам пришлось его… — он ненадолго замолчал, — …привязать.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Веббер не ответил, лишь указал на «потолок». Венди подняла голову вверх. Гломмера закутали в кокон, словно еду. Он был ещё жив и пытался разорвать паутину. Что крайне не похоже на него…  
  
— Ты вообще из ума выжил?! Быстро освободи его! — вспылила она.  
  
— А ты разве не знаешь, что они опасны? По-твоему, они безобидны? Они притво… — Венди не дала ему закончить:  
  
— Хватит!  
  
— Как ты думаешь, почему с них падает не обычное мясо, а мясо монстра? Мы тебе объясним. Пока ты спишь, гломмеры убивают всё живое в округе. И ладно бы просто убивали, так они маскируются под невинных. Настоящие монстры.  
  
— Что за бред?  
  
— Хочешь проверить? — Веббер как-то посмелее стал с ней разговаривать. И Венди это не нравилось, но она предпочла не ругаться, пока он не сделает то, что она просит.  
  
— Я хочу только двух вещей: чтобы ты вернул мне гломмера и наверх.  
  
— Мы не вернём его тебе. Это опасно.  
  
— Не зли меня…  
  
— Пойми, в этом мире не бывает невинных существ, кроме мелких животных. Либо нападают на тебя, либо не трогают, пока ты не трогаешь их. И гломмер тебя тоже не тронет… до поры до времени. — Веббер прижал к голове лапки.  
  
— Почему я должна тебе верить? — Она посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Маленького идиота.  
  
— Ты можешь не верить, но… — голос дрожал. — Но я не хочу хоронить тебя снова…  
  
«Ясно, он после вчерашней ночи рассудком тронулся», — подумала Венди про себя. Да и характер резко поменялся… Будто это не он.  
  


***

  
Вторая ночь подряд без Абигейл. И снова полнолуние. В этом мире с циклами явно что-то не так было. Конечно, визуально почти полная и полная луна не отличались, но именно в эти ночи ей не нужен был источник освещения. Если хоть немного убывает — пусть этого не видно, — становилось снова темно.  
  
Венди поёжилась и плотнее завернулась в одеяло. «Холодно…» Рядом где-то жужжал гломмер, которого она выкрала у Веббера. Он ни в какую не хотел возвращать, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры.  
  
И всё же ей не давали покоя его слова: «Как ты думаешь, почему с них падает не обычное мясо, а мясо монстра?» При ней не один раз гломмера разрывали на куски. Он был действительно из мяса монстра, которое невозможно есть. Оно даже после смерти казалось живым. Будто извивалось, хлюпало и шипело, истекая чёрной кровью. Венди почувствовала приступы тошноты и постаралась не думать об этом. Вроде бы пора уже привыкнуть, но отвращение было ещё сильнее, чем к Вебберу.  
  
Вдруг она заметила, что стало тихо. Даже сверчки замолкли. Мёртвая тишина. Гломмера тоже не было слышно. Венди приподнялась и осмотрелась. Он исчез. «Вот гад! Всё никак успокоиться не может!» Она взяла копьё, каску и побежала к пещере.  
  


***

  
Лагерь Веббера искать долго не пришлось. Но ни его, ни гломмера там не оказалось. «Что за чёрт? Спрятал?» Венди недовольно бросила копьё, и то провалилось в тонкую щель между землёй. Она тихо выругалась, но вдруг ей стало холодно, словно подул ветер. Она обняла саму себя, пытаясь согреться. «Куда он мог уйти?» И ведь дело было даже не в гломмере. Просто Венди жаль своих стараний, почему Веббер этого не понимает?  
  
Сзади послышались громкие чавкающие звуки. Венди вздрогнула скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха, и обернулась. В свете каски показался монстр с огромными крыльями и длинными когтями. Он раздирал мышелиска (вернее, то, что от него осталось) острыми клыками, забрызгивая всё вокруг чёрной кровью. «Ну и мерзость. Нужно уходить, пока он и на меня не накинулся». Она ещё раз посмотрела на монстра и впала в ступор, заметив кое-что знакомое. Те же пять глаз. Та же синяя шерсть.  
  
— Не может быть… — прошептала Венди.  
  
То, что некогда было гломмером, догрызало последнее крыло, явно растягивая удовольствие. И что будет, когда оно заметит её, Венди представлять не хотела. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов назад, а после развернулась и побежала вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Остановилась лишь тогда, когда поняла, что забрела в незнакомое место. «Без паники, — сама себе сказала Венди. — Главное, что той твари не видно. А выход я найду».  
  
Она села на землю, тяжело дыша и переводя дух. Первое время было тихо, но вскоре послышались шаги. Венди тут же вскочила, однако вместо врага увидела Веббера, который щурился от яркого света каски. Они молча смотрели друг на друга около десяти секунд, пока он, наконец, не спросил:  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?..  
  
Она хотела было ответить, но услышала знакомое жужжание, эхом разлетающееся по пещере.  
  
— Там… оно… — только и смогла выговорить Венди. Но о помощи она просить не собиралась. Она выше этого.  
  
Веббер понял всё без слов. Он вмиг посерьёзнел, достал броню и копьё. Венди с иронией приподняла одну бровь.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
Он не ответил и молча пошёл в сторону врага. Она села на пол, прижала колени к груди и обхватила голову руками, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. То и дело слышались звуки битвы: рассекающее воздух копьё, жужжание гломмера, шипение пауков, крики Веббера… Вскоре всё стихло. Венди не решалась пошевелиться. Услышав шаги, она вся напряглась, но тут же успокоилась, едва свет каски коснулся недопаука. Да, ходить здесь больше некому, однако стоило быть начеку.  
  
С него стекала свежая чёрная кровь. Тяжело было понять, где она гломмера, а где — Веббера. Броня разваливалась на куски, а копьё надломилось. Пауков, которых тот явно позвал на помощь, видно не было. Очевидно, уползли в кокон.  
  
Не обмолвившись с ней и парой слов, Веббер выпустил паутину из руки и забрался по ней на «потолок», скрывшись во тьме.  
  
И пусть Венди не признавалась в этом даже самой себе, всё же она была ему благодарна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >и они оба грохнулись  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> >Веббер выпустил паутину из руки  
> Наверное, не надо было смотреть Человека-паука :D
> 
> Больше стрёмных скринов, больше!1  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638627/v638627959/5996/LhjE4NKTKSk.jpg


	5. Драконья муха

Через пару дней наступила самая жаркая пора — лето. Настолько жаркая, что леса начинали дымиться, а после загорались. То же самое случалось со многими постройками, и Венди в панике бежала их тушить. Травы и саженцы высыхали и переставали отрастать до первого осеннего дождя. В общем, безрадостное время года.  
  
«Хорошо же ему там, — с досадой думала Венди, смотря на высохшую грядку. — Ничего не горит и не так жарко».  
  
Действительно, в пещерах было немного прохладнее, а свет с поверхности попадал лишь в редкие трещины. Однако и вырастить что-то не получалось. Хорошо, что есть зайцы, которых можно убить, зажарить и съесть…  
  
Правда, Веббер за всё время ни разу не вышел на поверхность, что было несколько странным. Поначалу Венди радовало это, но вскоре она забеспокоилась. Что с ним? Вдруг его убили? Кто же тогда поможет ей справляться с монстрами? От Абигейл толку мало. Она никогда не нападает на врагов, пока они не ударят сестру. А кому захочется специально подставляться под бой? Мысль о том, что Вебберу надоела эксплуатация, Венди в голову не приходила. Однако и навещать его она не торопилась.  
  
Шли дни… Медленно, но верно дело шло к осени, однако было по-прежнему жарко.  
  
Одним прекрасным утром Венди проснулась раньше, чем обычно. Она почувствовала, что с огромной скоростью приближается что-то большое. Такое уже было зимой, осенью и весной. Появлялись огромные монстры, всё разрушали и, конечно же, пытались убить Венди. Каждый раз на помощь приходил Веббер. Но на прошлое лето никто не появился (1), и она решила, что своего монстра у этого времени года нет.  
  
«Я ошиблась…»  
  
Впервые за долгое время ей стало страшно. Сердце билось быстро, как никогда; в горле пересохло от напряжения; во всём теле ощущалась слабость.  
  
Гордость — плохое чувство. Ведь именно из-за него Венди не могла переждать в пещере или попросить о помощи Веббера. Если он вообще жив… Она отбросила эту мысль подальше.  
  
— Абигейл! — позвала она сестру. Та оторвалась от созерцания цветов и подлетела к Венди, держа дистанцию. Она не могла чувствовать то же самое и не знала о надвигающейся опасности.  
  


***

  
«Скучно…»  
  
Веббер висел на потолке и грустно смотрел вниз. Тяжело жить в одиночестве, когда ты знаешь, что есть кто-то ещё в этом мире, но ты не можешь показаться ему на глаза. И ведь сто раз же пытался забыть, но не получалось. Мысль «да кому она нужна?» быстро перетекала в «кто ей поможет, если не мы?». Веббер не мог понять, когда настолько сильно привязался к этой неблагодарной девочке. Хотя… уже девушке.  
  
Он мог размышлять так вечно, но вдруг почувствовал, как что-то приближается. Это как… сенсор у тебя в груди, который активируется, если зафиксирует снаружи что-то больше обычного, и начинает биться быстро-быстро, как твоё испуганное сердце, но ты всё равно его чувствуешь. Это сложно объяснить.  
  
И если Венди боялась только за себя, то Веббер и Абигейл беспокоились за неё вместе. Но объединяться даже не пытались — терпеть друг друга не могли.  
  
Веббер уже привычно бросился к оружию, но вдруг остановился. А зачем ему, собственно, выходить наружу? Стоит ли ей помогать? Может, она справится сама? С другой стороны, а если нет?  
  
Нормальным было в запасе иметь одновременно активированный алтарь, мясное чучело и животворящий амулет (2), но умирать всегда больно. Причём не только для тебя и не только физически.  
  
«Мы только одним глазом проверим», — решил Веббер, взяв броню и оружие.  
  
Он подошёл к карстовой воронке и начал подниматься по верёвке. Нужно успеть…  
  
Свет с поверхности неприятно и непривычно бил в глаза. Веббер раздражённо щурился — вечно это чёртово солнце мешает, когда он торопится. Но вскоре глаза привыкли. Увидев вместо ягодных кустов, травы и саженцев засохшие растения, он немного удивился. Уже лето? Но сейчас было не до этого. Веббер побежал к лагерю.  
  
…Но на месте Венди не оказалось. Веббер занервничал. Руки слегка задрожали. Где она может быть? Именно в самый неподходящий момент!.. Аргх! Веббер начал злиться. Не столько на Венди, сколько на глупое стечение обстоятельств. А если он опоздал?  
  
Раздался громкий рык. Веббер покрепче сжал копьё. Он не был готов, пусть и отрицал это. Что-то было не так. Не первый и не последний монстр. Но почему в этот раз он так нервничает? Дело в страхе неизвестного? Или всё же в Венди?  
  
Веббер не мог ответить. Да и не хотел.  
  
Из-за горизонта вышло что-то… летающее. Такого ещё не было.  
  
Чем ближе оно подлетало, тем отчётливее становилось. Оно было похоже на дракона-муху. Подобные гибриды уже не удивляли — этот мир сам по себе необычен.  
  
Оно было с зелёными чешуйками, чёрными стеклянными глазами, очень маленькими крыльями и ртом в виде трубочки. «Мухобойки здесь будет явно недостаточно», — мысленно пошутил Веббер, хотя настроение было совсем не радостным. Где, чёрт возьми, Венди? Она вообще жива? Или снова сбежала, скинув проблему на него? Это было вполне в её стиле. Веббера это задевало, но он никогда не жаловался. «Это точно в последний раз», — решил он.  
  
Тем временем драконья муха, — как обозвал её Веббер, — приближалась. Однако она не нападала, что было странным. Может, она безобидна? Да и выглядит достаточно невинно.  
  
Вдруг Веббер понял, что забыл отбежать подальше. Опасна или нет, если она разрушит лагерь… Осознание последствий пришло слишком поздно.  
  
Муха оказалась над палаткой, схватилась за грудь, будто чем-то подавилась, а после выплюнула на неё огонь. Палатка мгновенно вспыхнула, а стоящие рядом сундуки начали дымиться. «Чёрт!» Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, пока пламя не распространилось дальше. Точно! Ледяной посох.  
  
Пока он думал, палатка превратилась в пепел, который тут же съела драконья муха, а сундуки уже горели вместе с содержимым. Веббер быстро потушил их магией посоха. Очевидно, она ест пепел, поэтому всё сжигает. Но можно ли её остановить, не привлекая Крампуса? (3)  
  
Пока муха не сожгла всё остальное, Веббер заморозил её. Долго так не продержится, но у него будет время подумать.  
  


***

  
Венди пряталась в колючей кустошляпе (4) за сто метров от лагеря, содрогаясь от каждого звука. Она совсем не готова к битве. Как раз накануне закончилось дерево для брони — остальные брёвна были для костра. Новые взять негде — все деревья сгорели. Вместе с ними кончились и лекарства вроде медовых бинтов и паучьих желёз.  
  
Издалека показалось что-то большое, зелёное… и оно летело прямо к её лагерю!  
  


***

  
Когда Венди, пересилив себя, пришла к лагерю, там уже развернулась эпичная битва. Веббер дрался с огромной полумухой-полудраконом. Она была уже не зелёной, а чёрно-красной — будто от ярости.  
  
Сам лагерь был почти целым. Почти… Не хватало палатки и нескольких грядок, но это не критично. Венди сейчас заботило другое. Ей хотелось помочь, что было нетипично для неё. И вместо облегчения было лишь беспокойство.  
  
Вдруг ей в голову пришла идея. Венди подошла к драконьей мухе. Пусть она и не сможет особо помочь, но Абигейл справится.  
  
Веббер только сейчас её заметил.  
  
— Венди, что ты делаешь? — закричал он. — Отойди! — Он не мог допустить, чтобы и она получила ожоги. Хотя Веббер сильно устал и дрался из последних сил, муха тоже долго не протянет.  
  
Но она его не слушала. Венди стояла прямо в радиусе атаки огненными кольцами. По земле побежало пламя. Но только оно коснулось Венди, как та вскрикнула от боли и подскочила, а после тут же отбежала подальше. Она переоценила себя… Но это помогло — из-под земли вылетела Абигейл, даже на расстоянии почувствовав агрессию в сторону сестры, и ринулась в бой.  
  
Веббер совсем перестал понимать, что происходит, но в кои-то веки ему помогают.  
  
Вдвоём драться было намного легче, и вскоре муха упала на спину. С Веббера градом стекал пот. Весь день на жаре выдержит не каждый.  
  
Солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту. Вечер.  
  
— И всё же ты это зря. Мы бы справились сами, — сказал он, подразумевая себя и паука. Веббер не хотел показывать свою усталость и измотанность, делая вид, будто вовсе не нуждался в помощи.  
  
— Оно и видно, — буркнула Венди, с досадой смотря на ожоги и расплавленное нечто, бывшее белыми туфлями.  
  
— Так зачем? — настаивал Веббер.  
  
— Чтоб скучно не было.  
  
На самом деле она и сама не знала. Просто сейчас Венди вдруг поняла, что вела себя как эгоистка. Он каждый раз жертвовал жизнью, чтобы  _не дать ей_  умереть. Но не говорить же ему об этом, правда?  
  
— Больше я не приду, — с детской обидой в голосе ответил Веббер и пошёл в сторону пещеры, слегка прихрамывая.  
  
Но она знала, что это не так.  
  
И он знал.  
  
Но не признаваться же в этом друг другу, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, не верно. Вы меня оба бесите со своими тайнами-секретами.
> 
> Боже, я три месяца это говно писал.
> 
> Алсо, игра слов. Вики:  
> >Название босса является двойной игрой слов - Dragon (дракон) и fly (муха), что переводится как "Драконья муха" (если следовать логике игры). Однако слово Dragonfly переводится как Стрекоза.
> 
> Ах, да. Помните же, как меняется время года в игре? Резко. Постепенно — только температура.
> 
> >Веббер висел на потолке  
> Почему я так ору?
> 
> Когда-нибудь у них будет нормальное оружие, а не копьё, которое снимает всего ничего хп, но это уже другая история.
> 
> (1) Сезонные боссы появляются не со стопроцентным шансом, но довольно высоким.
> 
> (2) Эта фигня воскрешает персонажа. А так как я трус и скидываю боссов и гончих на бифало, свиней, щупальца, высоких птиц, то обязательно заготовлю всё сразу :DD
> 
> (3) Это ещё один босс, который появляется, если набрать 50 баллов, которые начисляются за каждое убитое невинное существо. Если убивать редко, то он не придёт, т. к. они с каждым днём уменьшаются. Веббер подумал, что муха относится как раз к невинным существам, поэтому изначально не хотел её убивать.
> 
> (4) Снова вики:  
> >Кустошляпа (Bush Hat) — элемент маскировки. Шляпа скрывает вас от врагов, когда она экипирована и вы кликаете по ней правой кнопкой мыши: в этом случае персонаж подпрыгивает и полностью прячется под шляпу, притворяясь ягодным кустом.


End file.
